


Sailing Ships

by heros_wings



Series: The Adventures of Pirate 7 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, M/M, Pirates, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, fluffy Jinson, poorly written sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is alone in the captain's quarters of their new ship, when Mark comes in and asks for new clothes. Meanwhile, Jackson and Jinyoung are stuck in the crew quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark and Jaebum

The Captain's quarters were cramped as hell and smelled of wet wood and cheap cigarettes, but Jaebum would rather deal with the suspicious mold in the corner and shitty, rough bed sheets than allow Jackson to use it. There was something petty and satisfying knowing Jackson was below deck, probably curled on the hard mattress of one of the tiny bunk beds used for crew members, thinking he was going to be eaten alive by the spiders that no doubt took up residence in every corner of the room. He'd feel bad if he wasn't still pissed about his ship being stolen, then _sunk_.

He was just shrugging off his jacket when a soft knock made him turn.

Mark slowly opened the door with a shy smile.

"Does this place have any clothes?" he asked, stepping into the room.

He was still dressed in the long black jacket and trousers from earlier.

Jaebum swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He was used to seeing Mark in the finest clothes, either bought with his family's gold or stolen from rich merchant ships, but even then, he had dressed simply and practically — white baggy shirts, boots, and leather or canvass pants. Mark dressed in an Englishman's evening jacket, with his usual wild black hair tamed and combed, made his pulse flutter and his mind wander to impossible things...

Like maybe tying the cravat around Mark's wrists instead of his neck—

He cleared his throat and quickly turned away, draping his own coat over the chair at the desk.

"You can check the cupboard," he said, gesturing towards the large wooden dresser in the corner of the room. "No promises though."

Most fishermen treated clothes the same way pirates did — one outfit, which they worked and slept in until the rags were too tattered to be worn.

He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Mark smile at him again. "Thanks."

He tried to convince himself that he _hadn't_ sunk Mark's ship on purpose on the off chance that he would join Jaebum's crew in search of a ship, but...

It was kind of hard to "accidentally" miss Jackson's ship and hit Mark's. Admittedly, the flame arrows may have been a bit much, but Mark _had_ hit his ship first. With three cannons. He couldn't feel too guilty.

"I don't know how British men wear these things..." Mark grumbled, making Jaebum turn.

He was struggling to loosen the cravat.

Chuckling, Jaebum moved forward to help.

Something warm pooled low in his stomach as he stepped closer than necessary. Their fingers brushed as he took over.

Mark's breath hitched.

 _Don't do it_ , he warned himself, _don't fucking look— shit._

He looked up.

And like an idiot, he stared.

No pirate should look the way Mark did. They were supposed to be covered in scars, dirt, and grime — Jaebum himself had a few nasty scars of his own, and his nails seemed to have a permanent blackened look to them. But Mark was flawless — perfectly tan skin, delicate, callous-free hands, and a face that made him look as though he had been raised a noble rather than a pirate.

His throat tightened and his pulse thudded in his ears. Mark was much too close. He could feel his breath on his lips. Jaebum didn't even remember how he had gotten so close...

His fingers trembled — from anticipation or fear or something else entirely — as they worked at the knot.

 _Look away_ , he told himself furiously, _fucking look—_

The cravat slipped away from Mark's neck and onto the floor between them.

"Thanks..." he breathed.

Jaebum swallowed again, but his heart seemed to have lodged itself in his throat. "No problem."

An eternity passed between them.

 _Just lean forward_ , a small, insane voice whispered in his ear, _you're so close—_

Mark grinned and stepped back.

"Thanks for the clothes," he said grabbing a pair of brown canvass pants and a faded blue shirt from the cupboard. "See you tomorrow."

Jaebum watched him leave, feeling empty, frustrated, and wound so tight that he knew he would snap if he moved from where he stood.

If he hadn't been sure before, he was now.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, throwing himself onto the small bed, _I am so screwed._

Of all the people he could fall in love with...it had to be  _Mark Tuan._


	2. Jackson and Jinyoung

"That low-life, good-for-nothing _pirate!"_ Jackson seethed, storming into the small crew quarters Jaebum was forcing him — _him_ — to sleep in. He was a goddamn Captain! He had never been so insulted so—

"OW!"

A splitting pain erupted from the top of his head, where he smacked it against the low doorframe. Scowling, he rubbed at the sore spot.

"Just wait until I get a chance I'll—"

"—steal another ship?" Jinyoug mumbled from the lower bunk to his right, "didn't work out great the last time for you, did it?"

He was curled on his side atop the sheets, facing the wall. Jackson could just make out his figure in the dim light provided by a single oil lamp hanging from a wall hook.

Jackson scoffed and threw himself onto Jinyoung's bed, careful to duck so he didn't hit his head on the upper bunk. He was pretty sure he already had a concussion, if the throbbing pain was any indication...

"Whose side are you on, huh?" he grumbled, still rubbing the sore spot.

Jinyoung snorted. "Yours, of course."

Jackson screwed up his face and looked down at Jinyoung's still form. "I don't believe you."

The ship tilted to one side and Jinyoung let out a miserable groan. "Fine. Jaebum's then."

"YAH!"

"Jackson, I'm on whosever side will make you _leave me the fuck alone_." Jinyoung curled in on himself as the ship rocked again. "I hate ships."

Jackson paused halfway through a monologue about how he was better than Jaebum — all the way down to his thighs and healthy eating habits, because what kind of pirate drank _honey water_ —

"Don't tell me," he said in disbelief, "you're seasick? _Already?"_

Jinyoung reached back to swat at him halfheartedly. "Fuck off."

Sighing, he placed a hand on Jinyoung's back and rubbed in slow, soothing circles.

"Do you really regret it?" he mumbled several minutes later, still rubbing circles into Jinyoung's back.

There was a moment of silence, in which Jackson thought Jinyoung had fallen asleep. He stopped his movements and slowly drew his hand away, as to not wake him.

"Regret what?" came the mumbled reply.

Jackson plucked at a stray thread of the thin bed sheet. "Staying with me...not running away whenever we made port...not staying in Busan when we finally went back..."

After three years, his heart still raced whenever they reached land — anxious for the moment he would turn around to find Jinyoung gone, and overwhelming relief when he was still there. For years, Jackson wanted to ask him why he never left, but he was too afraid of the answer.

Jinyoung let out a long, suffering sigh and turned so he was facing Jackson. Without a word, he grabbed his arm and tugged him down so Jackson lay on his side, staring at him in the dim light of the room.

Soft lips touched his and were gone as soon as they had come.

Jackson stared at him, wide-eyed with disbelief. He didn't know what to think. His stomach felt as though it had disappeared and his heart was thumping so loudly against his chest, he was sure Jinyoung could hear it. He couldn't even breath properly.

Jinyoung smiled. "For once you seem speechless."

"HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT?!" he shouted, springing up.

He hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk and collapsed back to the bed with a pained groan. He was _so_ going to kill Jaebum for putting him down there.

Jinyoung snorted and clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughs.

"Don't laugh at me," he moaned, still cradling his head in his arms, refusing to look up at Jinyoung, "you can't just go kissing people like that."

Still chuckling, Jinyoung lowered his hand and ran his fingers through Jackson's hair. They caught on a few tangles and Jackson let out another shout of pain. He swatted his hand away.

"You did that on purpose!" he whined, trying to roll out of the bed to get as far away from Jinyoung as possible.

"Stop being so dramatic," he laughed, pulling Jackson back down and trapping him, arms around his body, and legs around his waist — like a goddamn koala.

"Let me go!" he protested, trying to throw Jinyoung off, "you're all trying to kill me—!"

Jinyoung silenced him with another kiss. He pressed gently against Jackson's lips, the movements slow and unhurried, coaxing him to respond. His mind went blank. The pain in his head dulled until it disappeared, and all he could feel was Jinyoung's lips against his own...

Jinyoung pulled away and rested his head against Jackson's.

"Idiot..." he laced their fingers together and smiled, "you couldn't survive without me."

Looking at him, Jackson couldn't help but feel touched. The years of insecurity vanished as if they had never plagued him.

"Jackson..." Jinyoung murmured, "don't panic, but there's a spider on your head."

With a loud shout, Jackson threw him off and toppled onto the floor, hands frantically raking through his hair.

When he finally looked up, Jinyoung was staring down at him over the edge of the bed, eyes wrinkled at the corners, and shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

Jinyoung pulled him back into bed and wrapped around him again. "No you don't."

Jackson sulked up at him half-heartedly.

Of all the people he could fall in love with...he was glad it was Jinyoung.


End file.
